Heaven's Messanger
by big-smiles-all-around
Summary: A mysterious boy comes into the precinct and claims to be an angel. EO. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N: Okay this randomly came to me one day and I've been wanting to post it but I'm not sure if I like it. Please tell me if I should continue! **

**I was in the mood to write anyways, only because its a snow day!! Yessss!! Thank god for snow. I'm missing 2 tests today. Wow, you can tell I'm Canadian. Middle of October and I'm up to my ass in slush & snow. Figures. Thanks and enjoy!  
**

* * *

Olivia was sitting in the precinct at about 12:30. Elliot had gone to the bathroom and no one else was there. She was focused on her paperwork and didn't see the boy that walked into the squad room. He cleared his throat. She turned around and smiled. 

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked with a smile.

He was wearing a white and blue tracksuit with angel wings on the back.

"I have a delivery for you, Olivia" He said and smiled "My name is Tyler."

He stuck his hand out for her to shake. She reluctantly took it.

"How'd you know my name?" She asked skeptically.

"I know a lot of things my dear Olivia. Well this is yours." He handed her a small package and turned to leave.

"Wait!" She shouted but he was already gone.

She stared at the little package. Elliot walked in and put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and grabbed her chest.

"Elliot! Don't do that!" She yelled.

He laughed and pointed to the box. "What's that?" He asked.

The box was about the size of a small novel.

"I don't know. Some kid just walked in here and gave it to me. Said his name was Tyler."

"Open it" He said.

She ripped the paper off of the package and stared at the small journal in her hands. It was red and had a small heart on the front. It was worn and ripped in a couple places.

She slowly released the latch on the front and opened it to the first page.

It read: Property of Serena Benson.

Olivia gasped. She turned the pages and started reading the entries.

They all took place after the rape and stopped when Olivia was 17. It included apologies, detailed events from her life, and other important times.

Her eyes started watering. "Who sent this to me? How'd they get it? Who was that boy?" So many thoughts ran through her head. She was in such deep thought that she didn't feel Elliot place his hands on her shoulders.

"Liv? Liv?" He whispered in her ear.

Her head jerked up and she looked deep into Elliot's eyes. "I…w-who was that kid?" She asked him, not expecting an answer.

"I don't know but whoever it was left this." He held up a small card. It had angel wings on the front and a name under the wings. It said, "Heavens Messenger" and then under that was the name Tyler and a phone number.

"Call him" Olivia said and handed the card back to Elliot.

"Me?" He asked.

"Yeah. I…can't. I just can't."

Elliot nodded and dialed the number. He waited while it rang. Someone finally answered.

"Hello Elliot" Tyler said.

"Hello? How'd you…?" Elliot asked bewildered.

"I know a lot of things. I suppose this phone call is about the package I delivered."

"Yeah. Who sent it?" Elliot said getting right to the point.

"Someone that cares very much about the welfare of Olivia, the squad and, for that matter, the rest of the world."

"Could you be more vague?" Elliot said.

"If you want" Tyler replied.

Elliot sighed. "Who are you?"

"You know my name. It's Tyler," The boy said.

"That doesn't tell me who you are. What's your last name?" Elliot asked and grabbed Olivia's hand.

"Oh my last name? It's not going to help you. It'll confuse you more. If you really want it then I'll tell you but I'll be seeing you and everyone else in your squad soon anyways."

Elliot sighed. "Just tell me your last name!"

"Mack. Is that all Elliot?" Tyler questioned.

"For now" Elliot said and hung up.

He looked at Olivia who was ¼ way through the journal. Her eyes were watering and she was shaking just a little bit. Elliot sat down across from her and searched Tyler Mack on his computer. The results surprised him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Wow..thanks for all the support!! I didn't think people would like this story as much as they did. More will be explained in the next chapters! If you have ANY ideas please review with them. Thanks soooo much!! Enjoy... :)**

* * *

"Tyler Mack, killed when he was 17 by his brother, Jordan Mack, 4 years ago. Jordan was sentenced to 15 years but was killed his second day in the joint. The mother and father were non-existent and Jordan was Tyler's guardian. There is no way Tyler Mack was the one to deliver Olivia's mom's diary." Elliot said.

Everyone was standing around Don's office.

"There has to be a reason why whoever did this gave that name. It's got to have some sort of meaning to it. Did we check all other possible relatives?" Don questioned.

"Yeah and all we have is another brother. He lives in Brooklyn. Adam Mack, no kids, no wife, lives alone." Olivia said.

"What if it's a different Tyler Mack" John said.

"What do you mean?" Questioned Elliot.

"Well you know how many Mack's are out there? There could probably 100's of Tyler Mack's around here. How do we know that the Tyler Mack that walked in here is the one that was killed?" John explained.

"It could also be a fake name, I could be Tyler Mack if I really wanted to." Agreed Fin.

Don nodded. "Okay, Elliot and Olivia, when you have the time today I want you to visit Adam Mack and just question him on his brother. Keep this on the back burner because we have other cases that need our attention. The things that worries me is that he said he was going to come back…I don't want this guy to be a psychopath."

Everybody in the room nodded and was just about to leave when Don's phone rang.

"Cragen. Okay hold on 1 second." Don looked up at the detectives and motioned for them to sit back down.

"Okay I'm going to put you on speaker phone. Yes, sure." Don pressed the speakerphone button and the detectives listened to the voice coming from the speaker.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" The person said.

"Who is this?" Asked John.

"Well John, I am the reason you and you fellow detectives are confused. I am Tyler Mack" Tyler said.

"Where'd you get my Mom's diary?" Asked Olivia. She was trying to stop her hands from shaking and was losing the battle.

"Same place that I got the little present in Don's left side filing cabinet. The one Fin is leaning on."

Fin eyed the phone suspiciously and slowly backed away from the filing cabinet.

"Now Fin, don't be scared. Open the first drawer and grab the small velvet box."

Fin looked at the Captain and shook his head.

"Now I'm not sure we can do that. What if you're lying to me? What if it's something dangerous?" Don said.

"Oh trust me, it's not. Just open it."

Don sighed and nodded to Fin who slowly opened the drawer and pulled out a small velvet box. He handed it to Don and he opened it. He placed his hand over his mouth and tried to hold back tears that threatened to fall. His detectives couldn't see him like this.

"Where did you get these?" He asked in a whisper. Everyone looked in the box that Don had in a death grip. Inside were 2 gold rings each with small diamonds circling the outside and there also looked to be engravings on the inside.

Tyler's voice softened considerably. "Don, she wants you to move on. She'll see you one day, no worries on that one. She's also very proud of you, you've worked so hard."

The detectives shot confused glances around the room.

"Okay, you've got my attention. What do you want?" Don asked while trying to compose himself.

"I don't want anything. Well I have other people I need to visit. If you need me you know my number…call anytime you want." Don was about to respond when he heard the familiar click of the line being disconnected.

"I don't get it" Fin said.

"Well, I guess I should explain, shouldn't I?" Don said and everyone paid close attention to him.

"My wife died in a plane crash several years ago. They never found her remains. When she died she was wearing her wedding ring…and nobody could ever find them. Hell I even went looking for them…and here they are. How the hell did this guy get them?"

"What if they aren't her rings? He could have duplicated them somehow." Elliot pointed out.

"They didn't…the engravings on the inside…I wrote them. It was our saying I guess you could say. Only we knew. It couldn't be duplicated."

"What do we do now?" Asked Olivia.

"Go talk to the brother. Fin, Munch go see if there are any other Tyler Mack's in the system."

The detectives nodded and glumly left the office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N: Okay, new chap! Woot. Once again, I ask for all ideas you may have. The next chapter should be up in about a week or so. I just got back from my boyfriends house...spent a couple nights with him. A fun time was had by all but I miss him again! God damn long distance relationships. Hmph. Anyways, thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Munch and Fin were sitting at their desks while their computers searched through they system.

"What do you think is going on here? I mean, what the hell is this guy up to?" Fin questioned out loud.

John just shrugged.

"C'mon old man, you of all people should have some sort of theory on this."

"Well, for once I just don't know. I honestly don't know" John shook his head and turned to look at the computer when it beeped.

"What's up?" Asked Fin.

"Well we have one other Tyler Mack in the system, but…it's not for a criminal record. He's a teacher at St. Mikes."

"Okay, are we going to go…" Fin was cut off by John throwing his coat at him.

"I take that as a yes." Fin huffed and ran after his partner.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia were standing in front of a reasonable looking apartment building where Tyler Mack's brother lived.

"You okay?" Asked Elliot.

"I'm fine" Olivia replied, not taking her eyes off the ground.

"I bet you are"

"Elliot, I am. Lets get this over with."

"Wait…" Elliot said grabbing Olivia's arm.

"What?" She asked, confused.

Elliot bent his head and gave her a soft kiss.

"Okay, lets go" He said and walked away.

* * *

"Adam Mack, it's the police. We'd like to talk to you. Open up!" Elliot yelled.

They heard some commotion from inside and slowly the door opened to reveal a tall man with deep brown eyes and a scruffy face. His eyes were dull and blank.

"What?" He asked.

"Can we talk to you about your brother?" Olivia asked.

"What one?" He asked.

"Tyler" Elliot said.

"Come in" Adam said.

They were led into a small living room. It had a small worn couch and a T.V in the corner. Elliot and Liv both sat by each other.

"Why are you asking about him?" Adam broke the silence.

"We are having some weird occurrences that seem to be centered around him," Elliot explained.

"He's dead. You know that, right?" Adam said and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms.

"We know and we're sorry but we came to ask you about him. Some background info." Olivia said.

Adam reached behind him and pulled a picture off of the small table.

He handed it to Elliot and Elliot passed it to Olivia. The kid in the picture looked exactly like the one that came into the precinct.

"He was a good kid. Jordan just went a little crazy. I was out in the fucking Caribbean when it happened. On a business trip. Tyler was so sweet…he'd help anyone. He had an amazing sense of humor too. God I loved that kid." Adam said and wiped several tears from his eyes.

"Was he religious?"

"We didn't go to church or anything but he always said that God works in mysterious ways. Personally, God sucks." Adam said.

"Okay, have you had anybody mention your brother to you? Or anything like that?" Olivia questioned.

"No…" Adam let out a ragged sigh and closed his eyes.

Elliot picked up on his attitude and decided to call an end to this interview. "Okay, thank-you for taking to us. We can find our own way out."

Adam just nodded and turned away from the detectives.

* * *

Fin and John walked out of St. Michael's high school. The lead they had panned out and they were left with nothing.

Fin looked up and spotted his car in the parking lot. Something was wrong though.

"John! Someone's in my car!" He whispered angrily.

John looked over and sure enough someone was sitting in the drivers side of the car.

John pulled out his gun and they both snuck up to the car. Fin threw open the drivers side door and John did the same to the passenger side.

"Hey guys" The person said from inside, totally unfazed.

Both detectives immediately recognized that voice, there sat Tyler Mack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Yay, another chapter. Ideas are still needed. Guess what! School sucks! Grrr, I'm sorry for taking longer than normal to update but I have homework and all that junk. I hope you like the new chapter. The next one should be up soon. Maybe the end of next week. Thanks sooooo much and enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Fin, John." Tyler said.

"What are you doing in my car?" Asked Fin.

"I have a little something for you. I figured since you guys were checking out every possible detail about me that you would come see the Tyler Mack that works here. Since I know that you guys hit a brick wall with him that you would be coming back out soon. I thought I'd surprise you. Surprise!" Tyler yelled and smiled.

John shook his head.

"Why are you doing this?" John asked.

"You need it. You guys need a little more faith…that's why I'm here. " Tyler sadly smiled.

"Now Fin, what I'm about to give you is going to come as a big shock. This girl needs you more then you can imagine." Tyler reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of a beautiful little girl. She had medium length dark brown hair that was in pigtails. It was noticeably curly.

"Who is this?" Fin asked.

He looked back down at the picture.

"That's Kyla. She's the sweetest little girl you'll ever meet. She just turned 4."

"And?" John asked.

"Her mother just died…she was in a terrible car accident. Now Kyla is left with no one to take care of her. Except her Father."

"Why are you telling me this?" Fin asked.

"Fin, you're her father."

* * *

Elliot and Olivia walked into the precinct and were about to sit at their seats when Don came rushing out of his office. 

"Adam Mack was just rushed to the hospital. He went crazy." Don said.

"Really?" Asked Olivia.

"Yeah but there's a catch."

"What kind of catch?" Asked Elliot.

"He said that his brother, Tyler Mack, came back form the dead. I want you guys to go to the hospital to see him. Find out what's going on."

"Where's Munch and Fin?"

"I don't know. Last I checked they went to talk to a teacher name Tyler Mack. They haven't called since."

Olivia and Elliot sighed and both stood up and got their jackets.

"Here we go again" Olivia whispered.

* * *

All the colour drained from Fin's face. 

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Her mother was Tamara Scott and if I recall correctly you guys had a little fling approximately 5 years ago."

"No, no, no she would of told me." Fin said while shaking his head.

"She wanted to, she really did. She was worried that you wouldn't believe her and she didn't want her child to go through that. Everyone makes mistakes. I talked to her and she wants Kyla to live with you. She realizes her mistakes now. I talked to Kyla too…she said that she wants a daddy."

"How'd you talk to her? She's dead" John questioned.

"I'm dead too, how are you guys talking to me? Her address is on the back. She's in a group home right now. Go see her. You'll know she's yours. She's looks like you, acts like you, everything. Bye guys" Tyler said and before John or Fin could object, he was gone.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot walked into Adam's hospital room and saw him out of bed and looking out the window. 

"Hey Adam. Can we talk to you?" Olivia slowly asked him.

Adam turned around and nodded.

"You said your Brother came to see you." Elliot said.

"He did. Right after you guys left. He was just sitting on the couch looking at me. At first I thought I was just seeing things but then he started talking to me."

"What did he say?" Questioned Olivia.

"He told me that he loves me and that I shouldn't worry because he's in better place now and helping people around the world. He told me that it wasn't my fault he died and that it was purely Jordan's. He said that things were going to get better for me soon and that I'll live a happy life and not to be so hard on myself. Then he just stood up and started walking to the door right before he got to it he turned around and said that God's looking out for me and he walked through the door."

"Then I noticed something he left behind. It was his gold bracelet that he always wore. We buried it with him. That's when I lost it. Can I go home? I have a lot to do. I need to go job hunting. I need to pick my life up." Adam looked at Olivia and Elliot with pleading eyes.

Olivia just nodded.

"We'll see what we can do" Elliot said and they both got up and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N: Okay, I still need a few ideas. Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten. It really helps. I hope you like this chap. I put a little more humor in it..sooo...yeah. Thanks and enjoy!**

**P.S: Ignore any OOC statements you might read! Thanks. **

* * *

Olivia and Elliot walked into the precinct and found Munch sitting at his desk with his head in his hands, asleep. They walked passed him and went into Don's office.

"What do you guys got?" He asked.

"You want us to wake up John and get him in here too? And where's Fin?" Olivia asked.

"John came back alone. I have no idea where Fin went; I thought I'd let John sleep. We'll update him later."

"Okay Adam said that Tyler showed up in his apartment and started talking to him." Olivia explained.

"What the hell is going on here?" Don questioned.

"I have no idea. It's all connected. It all somehow links back to…us?" Elliot said.

"No, it ends up being about Tyler." Olivia countered.

"Wrong" Somebody said from the door. Elliot, Olivia and Don all looked over and saw Tyler standing there.

"You guys are pretty bad detectives. No, I'm kidding. Y'all are good." He said. He strolled into Don's office and leaned against the filing cabinet.

"Your just going in the wrong direction. It's more spiritual then you think." He explained.

Just then they heard an earth-shattering scream come from John Munch. They all turned in time to see him come storming into Don's office and lunge and Tyler. Elliot and Olivia stood up and went to stand in front of Tyler when they noticed that he was gone. Everyone shot confused glances around the room and jumped when they saw Tyler floating above John.

"If I was a bird, I'd totally crap on your head." He said and laughed.

"Come down here you snot nosed punk!" John yelled.

"Whoa John, calm down. So I take it that you got it? I didn't think you'd react like this." Tyler said while still floating.

"KIDS!" Don bellowed. "What is going on?"

"This guy got some sick freak to impersonate my Father and call me!" John screeched.

"It wasn't an impersonation, John. That was your Dad. He wanted you to know that…" Tyler started to explain but John cut him off.

"Oh he told me. This just makes no god damned sense. I told you guys the government would be messing with our heads but NO! Don't listen to me!" John rambled on.

They all were distracted when Tyler's cell-phone rang.

"Tyler speaking. Thank you." Tyler let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, bye" He ended the call and looked back down at everyone.

"Can I come down now? I know floating looks fun but it gives you real bad leg cramps."

John nodded and sat in a chair. Tyler slowly floated back down until he was standing on the ground.

"John, do you believe me? I swear, it was your Father." Tyler slowly said.

John nodded once again.

"Okay, I hope you listened to everything he said. Since I knew this was going to happen I had it recorded too. Here," Tyler threw and small tape and John and he caught it just in time.

"Where's Fin?" Olivia asked John.

"He's with Kyla." Tyler answered.

"How'd you know?" Asked John.

"I thought we went over this already! I know everything!" Tyler said annoyed.

"Who the hell is Kyla?" Asked Don.

"Fin's daughter. She's a cutie. They should actually be here in…7 minutes and 43 seconds." Tyler explained.

"Great, you can tell time." Elliot said sarcastically.

"Okay…I am so confused." Olivia cried.

"I think we have all officially gone crazy." Elliot said. "And since we are all going to get put in an institution I think I have to come clean."

Elliot reached out and grabbed Olivia's hand. "Cap, we've been dating for several months now. I think you should know that."

Don just shrugged. "I knew you guys were. John told me." He smiled. "Congrats though."

Elliot looked at John. "Hey! Fin told me!"

"How'd Fin know?" Olivia asked.

John shrugged once again.

"Casey told him. She found out because she called you once night and heard Elliot in the back round. She interrupted a make-out session." Tyler said and laughed.

"I don't feel comfortable with you knowing every thing. It's weird." Olivia said.

"How long till Fin gets here with his daughter?" Don asked Tyler.

"3 minutes and 16 seconds."

Everyone nodded and it went silent.

"What are you?" Asked Elliot a few seconds later.

"People call me different things. I'm not dead but I'm not alive. Sorta like an angel but we aren't called that. I help the people in the world that need it. People who need a little extra faith." Tyler said.

"Oh, got it" Elliot sighed.

"Why us?" John asked.

"You job contains things that no human needs to see. After a while you lose your spark and I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Do you choose who you get to help?" Asked Don.

"No, that's what God does." Tyler said.

"Gods real?" Olivia questioned.

"Yeah but he isn't who you think he is. It's been changed so much. I'll continue this later. Fin is going to be here in 3,2,1." Tyler pointed to the squad room doors where Fin walked in holding a little girl.

"God help me!" Olivia said frustrated.

"Oh he is." Said Tyler and he gave Olivia a quick smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Okay there is one more chapter after this one! Yeah! Ohhh I'm so excited! Anyways, it will probably be another week until I get the new chapter posted. The only reason I got this one posted so quick was because I pled insanity and took the day off school. Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

Fin walked into Don's office and smiled at everyone. He looked at the little girl in his arms. She was observing her surroundings and when her eyes fell on Tyler she smiled.

"Tyler!" She cried with excitement.

Fin looked over at Tyler and nodded. Kyla turned and looked at Fin then looked back at Tyler.

She tapped Fin's shoulder. "That's Tyler" She said and smiled at him.

Fin put Kyla on the ground and she ran over to Tyler. He picked her up and gave her a bear hug.

"Hey Kyla. How's it going?" He asked.

"Good. I got a secret!" She excitedly grabbed Tyler's head so she could whisper in his ear.

He listened intently and smiled when she pulled away. He looked over at Fin and nodded. The gesture didn't go unnoticed.

"I'm happy for you kiddo. Really happy. Anyways, I got to go. I'll see you soon, I promise. Okay?"

"Kay" Kyla gave Tyler one more hug and then ran back over to Fin and hugged his leg.

Fin had spent all day with her and he was already feeling the fatherly role come into play. He was loving the joy of having a daughter and he vowed to be there for her unlike he was with Ken. The bond they had already formed was miraculous.

Once again before anyone could protest, Tyler was gone.

"I hate it when he does that!" Exclaimed Don.

Everyone simultaneously nodded. Olivia looked down at Kyla and smiled.

"Hi, my names Olivia. What's your name?" She asked.

Kyla looked up at Fin and he nodded in response.

"Kyla" She timidly said back.

"That's a pretty name." Olivia looked around and her eyes settled on John who was off in his own little world.

"You see that man right there?" She pointed to John.

Kyla nodded.

"Can you do me a big favor?" Olivia asked.

"Yea" Kyla smiled.

"He had a bad day today. Can you go give him a REALLY big hug for me?"

"How big?" She asked.

Elliot got down on his knees beside Olivia and smiled at the little girl.

"This big" He said and gestured an over dramatic hug to the little girl.

Kyla looked at Olivia and frowned. "Who's that?" She asked.

Everyone chuckled at the innocent question, except John of course. He wasn't aware of what was going on around him.

"That's Elliot and that" Olivia pointed to where Don was sitting "is Don"

Kyla smiled and waved.

"Now go hug John. Okay?" Don said.

Kyla nodded and maneuvered her way to John's chair.

Kyla slowly crawled onto John's lap. He smiled at his surprise visitor that was now sitting directly on his lap.

"Hi" He said.

Kyla waved and looked up at Fin.

John followed her gaze and glanced at Fin and then everyone else that was in Cragen's crowded office.

"What are you guys-" Before he could finish his sentence Kyla had her tiny arms wrapped around his neck. He reluctantly wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Livia' said you need a hug." She said when she pulled away.

"Yeah I guess I did. Thanks." He said and smiled.

Everyone smiled at John and Kyla.

"Well Ky, how about we go get some food. What about McDonald's?" Fin said and held out his hand for her to take.

"Really?" She asked.

"You bet"

"Yeah!" She ran to Fin and grabbed his hand.

He nodded to everyone else. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

They waved to him and he left.

Everyone else was left in silence.

"You know what's weird?" John said.

"What?" Asked Olivia.

"Elliot was the only one that didn't get…anything. No messages, no sentimental items. Nothing." John explained.

"Yeah, weird." Elliot said and absent-mindedly played with the velvet box in his pocket.

"Anyways, you guys go home. We all have things to do tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." Don said and kicked his detectives' butts out of his office.

* * *

Later that night with Olivia and Elliot…

Elliot and Olivia were sitting together on the couch watching late night T.V.

"You want to know something?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"What?"

"Tyler did give me something. Well, he didn't give me something. More like a look into the future."

Olivia turned and looked at him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Elliot smiled and god down on one knee. Olivia's eyes went wide.

"El?" She questioned.

"Liv, baby, sweetie, honey, I love you! I'll never be able to deny it. You are my addiction. Marry me?" He asked and pulled out the ring.

Olivia smiled and nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak.

Elliot slowly put the ring on her finger and hugged her.

"I love you." She whispered between tears,

"I love you too." He said and smiled.


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Aww and so it ends. I enjoyed writing this story and I'm glad I did. Thanks so much for all the reviews. If you want a sequel I might be able to write one but I would need a few ideas to start off with. I want to get my sequel to Angel posted soon so I'm not sure. Thanks and enjoy!!**

* * *

Several months later…

Everyone was sitting around a table at Boston Pizza. They all had gotten off of work early and Fin had Kyla with them so they all decided to go out and get something to eat. Good-natured conversation was being thrown around and everyone was exceptionally happy with the way their lives were now.

Kyla had moved in with Fin and they were both close. Fin hated spending late nights at work because he hated being without his daughter.

Elliot and Olivia got married 3 months after the engagement and because of IAB one of them had to transfer out. It was finally decided that Olivia would switch over to Computer Crimes again, permanently. 1 month after the decision was made she discovered that she was pregnant. Everyone was enthusiastic about the baby, especially Don.

Don had taken to Kyla as a daughter and now that Olivia was pregnant he couldn't wait to have 2 grandkids. He was also considering retirement. The job was just getting to him, not only that, but another visit form the infamous Tyler helped him consider his decision.

A new detective was brought in to replace Olivia. Detective Carrie Benner was her name. She got along great with everyone and it didn't take long for her to be welcomed in. Her, Casey, and Olivia frequently had girl's nights out. Not only that but people believe that there is a love interest between her and Fin. The love struck glances they send to each other and the morning's coming in together. Fin asked for a transfer out and he may be going back to Narcotics or trying out Homicide. Everyone thinks that they might come clean with their relationship.

John went to the library one day to return one of his conspiracy books and met Lisa, the librarian. It was found out that she, herself, has had many failed marriages. They are now living together and both have decided not to get married for fear that they just might divorce. The perfect couple. John a.k.a Munchie, as Kyla calls him, is becoming a frequent babysitter and loves it. Him and Lisa both love Kyla and cannot wait from Liv's and El's baby to be born. John has refused to be called Uncle, Pops, Papa or any other name that makes him feel older then he already is.

As unlikely as it may sound, Casey and Trevor Langan have officially started going out and are becoming very serious. As it turns out, he isn't as big of an ass as everyone thought he was. Nobody has ever voiced their thoughts but they all know the same thing. Casey must have had a visit from Tyler.

No one heard from Tyler since that wonderful day in Don's office. They aren't sure yet if that's a blessing or a curse. The one thing that they all agree on though is that whatever happened between Tyler and them has helped in so many ways. It's just to bad they'll never get to thank them. Or so they think.


End file.
